Ptlah the Ever-Knowing
Description Appearance Ptlah looks like a hairless humonoid, skin covered with eyes of different shapes and sizes. It is said an eye from every creature that is, has been, and will be can be found on Ptlah. Personality Ptlah's personality is one of almost childish naiveté. It is more curious about the world around it than anything else. Its action may seem sporadic and nonsensical, but Ptlah sees things differently than most other creatures. Every action it takes is to further its end of knowing all things, so for Ptlah to take an action, it means that something unique will happen as a result. Ptlah has followers, but it sees them only as lenses, through which he can see something new. Nicknames The Eye The Dream Walker The All-Mind The Unknowable Origin An excerpt from the Ptlahnomicon, a treatise on the nature of the creature Ptlah, by the mad wizard Zarud: "I had another revelation last night. For the fourth time, I connected with the All-mind. Once again, I saw things that shook my very soul. I saw stars made of black fire, oceans that sang a song just for me, voids that had faces, but in it all, I found what I sought, a glimpse of The Dream Walker itself. Some say Ptlah was born from the dreams of mortals. Those foolish scholars at the universities say that Ptlah was created by the evil god Indronyx to drive the forces of good insane. I have seen it. I know it. I know it. I know it. Ptlah is not from this place, but very far away. It is lost, but I don't think it knows. Maybe it has forgotten? (THIS IS GOOD, dwell on this is the next dream) It is so dangerous for gods and mortals alike to connect with the All-mind BECAUSE it is so different. That is why it drives so many insane, but not I. no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. I will not fall into the DREAM. My mental tether is still holding. I WILL know. Just one more night, then I will have seen enough. Then I will understand" Zarud wrote 27 more different theories on Ptlah's true nature and origin before completing the Ptlahnomicon. Zarud died of starvation one month later. '' '' Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones Hugo, an awakened ape, one day found itself with a heightened intelligence and third eye grafted on its forehead. No one knows why Ptlah chose this creature as its chosen. Maybe it was random? Perhaps Ptlah saw a curiosity in this creature that rivaled its own? Or maybe, Ptlah saw that this ape would be involved in important things that Ptlah wished to know more of? Regardless, Hugo took this new found intelligence and became a master of the arcane arts, having a particular penchant for illusion and divination magics. His goal is to become a respected and powerful wizard in his own right, that any creature, given the correct tools, can achieve greatness. Hugo's relationship with Ptlah is complicated. Hugo sees Ptlah more as a giant cosmic parasite, but he still values the power and sight that Ptlah provides. Hugo is one of the few creatures that can consistently connect with Ptlah without going insane. Pantheons References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave